The Women of SHIELD
by RZQ
Summary: Excerpts from all the various women of SHIELD: their worries, struggles, plights and issues; and how they have managed to remain relevant in the grand scheme of things. (Featuring the women in the MCU).


**Never thought I'd post this story up but i had a feeling readers would appreciate the thoughts of the 'Women of SHIELD'. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters but I'd love to own stocks in the company someday.**

* * *

 **The Warrior**

I am a warrior. An Iron Maiden. A member of the sacred band of warriors destined to protect our home with everything we are and everything we have including the last drop of blood in our veins. My entire life has been dedicated to battle and war. I have visited many worlds in defense of the realm eternal, the seat of authority and the palace of the All-Father, My commander in Chief, Odin Borson. I have slaughtered many, imprisoned more and dismembered not a few in my solemn duty to protect Asgard, my land and my pride.

From my youth this is all I have ever known. This is all I have ever loved. This is all I am sworn to do, allowing nothing get in my way. This path is what my life has been dedicated to and I have lived it despite the many jests the ladies of the Asgardian courts have thrown my way. I have fought many battles with the Asgardian Armies despite the petty and degrading remarks their men have cast my way; men who I have fought beside, many of whose lives I have saved and many still who i have bested on our training grounds. I have served amongst the Warriors Three despite the objections of my mother and her futile attempts to marry me off and have me bear offspring that she would call grand-children.

All of this I have done committedly and devotedly until now. Why? You may ask. I am in love. This is not something I have ever experienced before. Nor have I attempted to understand what the very word means even when I had previously experienced ladies fall sick for days burdened by the very concept. I didn't even see the need to wear a dress to my own sister's wedding; I went clad in battle gear because a fusion of two souls is more difficult for me to understand than spilling blood and guts in battle. This was much to the chagrin of my mother.

It first begun when I saw him embrace a mortal in a short but passionate kiss on one of our trips off-world to Midgard. I have always known Thor as a ladies' man. Not a womanizer like Fandral. But a ladies' man. What is the difference? You may ask. A womanizer uses women to satisfy his manly urges and takes pride in his conquests sometimes showing them off. A ladies' man uses women because of their sheer urge, maddening desire and availability to be used at all costs. Thor has always been the latter. And why not? Women have always thrown themselves at his feet. He's handsome, tall, a mighty warrior with pure courage and bravery characteristic of a true son of Odin. Did I also mention he is the future King of Asgard? Yes he is. Someday I will call him my commander in chief.

I grew up with Thor. I have seen him at his highs and lows, bested him on training grounds, fought alongside him at various battles and experienced him use women just like any other brave warrior prince would. I had no reason to fall in love with him. But I did the day he held that mortal in his arms and promise her he would return for her. Something in him had changed. What on Earth could have facilitated such a change? Was it the exile? Was it the mortal? Was it the fact that Loki had lied that the All-Father was dead in a desperate attempt to take the throne for himself? I do not know. I will never know. But I loved Thor so intensely that day and equally felt a deep seated scorn for the woman of science, the Lady Jane.

I knew he loved her the minute I saw them both in that disturbing embrace. Every time I look at him I can see her in his eyes. Every time I make a request for him to take a drink with me he turns me down and I know it is because of her. Even when I came out and out rightly asked him he didn't deny. He will never see me the way he sees her. I detest her. More so now that he has left Asgard to be with her. He has set his sights entirely on their world: Midgard, The land of mortals whose lives are fleeting. Those are the people Thor fights for now. He even denied the throne, he turned down rulership of the nine realms for his desire for a mere mortal and a band of brothers termed, The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes, they call themselves. What a god is doing amongst mortals, i will never know. Saddens me to see but i sit and wait in hope that one day his heart will come back home to Asgard and perhaps he will end up with me someday.

It killed me inside when he disobeyed the direct order of the All-Father and brought her to Asgard because the Aether somehow fused itself to her. Midgardians are weak, what could he possibly see in her? It didn't matter to me that I couldn't stand her or Frigga's immediate acceptance of her, I still helped him escape off world with her. Frigga died for that weakling, yet Thor is still overtaken with emotion for her. I can't control myself or how I feel anymore. I just want him for myself but with her in the picture my dreams certainly are not coming through.

I am a warrior. I realize i shouldn't speak like a lovesick puppy. But I am in love.

I am Sif.

* * *

 ** **Thanks for reading.** What do you think about the first chapter? Let me know with reviews please. Next up is _The Witch!_ Enjoy!**


End file.
